


I am Black Hat

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Monologue, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: In all my years on this earth,Wandering, wavering, and simply existingI have managed to come to a conclusion.One which amuses me to no end





	I am Black Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. It's been a while since I've posted anything, so here.

In all my years on this earth,  
Wandering, wavering, and simply existing  
I have managed to come to a conclusion.  
One which amuses me to no end  
And results in feuds and futile ends  
And ‘what’ you may ask ‘is this conclusion I’ve reached’  
And ill tell you all before a final cease  
And after all is said and done  
And the story has been fully told  
I will appropriate the bloodshed told by smiting you simply  
And it will not be quick  
And I shall have great fun  
And I shall take pride in the way your blood splatters the ground  
And I shall feast on your essence  
The entirety of your soul  
And I will take solace knowing that one more person has died in vain,  
That a life has been taken  
And that I have been sated  
Yet I am still oh so hungry  
And inside of this vast endlessness that is my being,  
This black hole that is myself  
There is void  
And there is darkness  
And there are evil, vile things  
And no human can withstand  
As I open my maw  
And reveal the infinite depths that should not exist  
And I begin to devour  
To feast and destroy  
And to send substance into this black hole that I am  
And I feed  
and I feed, and I feed, and I feed  
and in all of the feeding that I undertake  
I am never fully full  
Nor will I ever be  
And so in order to painstakingly exist  
I will feed until there is nothing more to consume  
And I shall devour cities and civilizations and worlds  
I shall devour universes, and galaxies, and dimensions  
I shall devour all that is, was, and will be  
And I cannot be stopped  
I cannot be halted in my unsateable hunger  
And I shall continue to exist  
Painstakingly and pointlessly  
Being nothing but the embodiment of destruction  
Merely a moving void created to destroy other creations  
And as I sit telling you this story  
As I enjoy my brief time on this plane  
On this planet  
In this town  
In this mansion  
I cease my destruction  
But not in any way do things stop being destroyed  
For life itself is suicidal  
And anything that exists will fall prey to self-destruction  
Weather it is by war  
Or by suicide  
Or by the simple process of time killing all things that exist  
Life will always end  
And I will always feast  
And you  
Sitting there, knelt in front of me  
You will cease to be  
To breathe, and think, and function  
You will cease to be and I will be the cause  
And as your blood spills free  
And your life is drained  
I will feed on your soul  
And so now the red that keeps you alive is leaving you  
And my claws are stained with your blood  
And I am feeding on your soul  
And I am devouring  
And I am feeding  
And I am destroying  
And I am the end to every beginning  
And I  
Am Black Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shitty poem.  
> And btw, for those of you who didn't know, I made a discord.
> 
> https://discord.gg/NvMzPK3


End file.
